What's the worst that could happen?
by elvenangel3
Summary: One-shot. Sora/Roxas with them having Vanitas and Ventus for twins.


My Sora this time around isn't going to be all innocent and naïve, you wouldn't be either if Vanitas was your twin hehe. Thought I'd try something a little different and attempt first POV as well. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><p>

I was woken up by a loud pounding on my bedroom door, before it was unceremoniously flung open by my brother looking pissed.

"I told you not to give your damn friends my number." Vanitas hissed at me and threw his cell phone onto my bed. I was momentarily confused, then I remembered I let my own phone die the night before so whoever had called had resorted to dialing Vanitas. I smirked back at my twin.

"Did someone not eat their Cheerios yet?" I asked sarcastically.

Vanitas responded by walking over and punching me in the arm. Hard. Then left and slammed the door behind him. I chuckled to myself and rubbed my arm a bit, he could leave bruises when he wanted. I figured it was worth it though, it took absolutely no effort to tick him off. I picked up the phone and glanced at the number before pressing it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Took you long enough Sora. Did you forget we had plans today?" Roxas' voice grumbled at me. Figures only my best friend would brave talking to Vanitas. My brother hated all my friends and the feelings were mutual, it kinda sucked sometimes though. I rolled my eyes and climbed out of bed heading downstairs for some breakfast.

"I didn't forget Rox, I was sleeping." I said as I wandered into the kitchen. Taking a moment to balance the phone between my ear and bare shoulder I searched through the cabinets before finding my cereal.

"Are we still going to that movie with everyone?" I asked distractedly as I had to pull my pajama bottoms up from where they kept slipping. I have to remember I need to buy some new ones.

"Yeah, but we think we're going to the mall first. So be ready to get picked up by noon." Roxas answered.

"Why the mall?" I whined and took my breakfast into the living room where Vanitas was watching TV. He glared at me as I sat next to him on the couch but as usual I ignored this.

Roxas sighed on the other line. "Because the girls are bossy and Ven agreed for the rest of us like the pansy he is." I heard a faint "_Hey!" _ In the background and assumed his own twin had heard him. I echoed his sigh and agreed to be ready by noon which was an hour away. I snapped my brother's phone shut and tossed it at him, but he didn't even have to look over to catch it. Damn twin intuition got in the way when you were trying to surprise them.

"Want to come to the mall and a movie with us?" I asked Vanitas cheekily, not really expecting a response.

Bright gold eyes slid over to lock with my bright blue ones. _Hell no._ Was his answer. I shrugged and munched on my cereal.

"What are you doing today then?" I asked him.

Vanitas reached over and grabbed my next spoonful away from me and put it in his own mouth. My eyes narrowed as he handed me my now empty spoon back.

"None of your business." he said and clicked off the TV before getting up and leaving.

"I was watching that asshole!" I yelled after his retreating back.

He didn't reply or turn around. I mumbled to myself about dealing with evil siblings and finished eating. I went upstairs to shower; then entered my bedroom with a towel around my waist looking for something to wear. I decided on my baggy black jeans with a dark green shirt and my Chucks. I didn't even glance at my hair in the mirror, as sleeping and washing it had no effect on its natural spikiness. I heard a car pull up the drive way and quickly grabbed my wallet and dashed downstairs.

I locked the house behind me and noticed that Vanitas's car was already gone. He never told me when he left the house. Kind of weird for twins to be antisocial with each other I guess but that's just how my brother is. I crossed the lawn and hopped into the SUV waiting for me. Kairi was driving with Xion sitting next to her, Riku, Ventus and Namine were in the back which left the middle for me and Roxas. I smiled at my best friend and slid in next to him.

"Vani didn't want to come?" Riku asked mockingly. He loathed my brother more than the rest of them, and they always picked fights whenever they happened to be around each other. I reached over the seat to try and smack him, but Ventus leaned in the way.

"Calm down you guys." he said quietly and as usual we listened.

Ven was the quiet and shy one of the blond twins. He hated seeing anyone arguing, or someone getting their feelings hurt. Roxas was more outgoing and had an attitude but they complimented each other well. Unlike me and my twin they were identical to the last inch including their eyes. The only way I could tell them apart was Roxas' voice was very slightly lower and you wouldn't know unless you spent years around them like I had. Although, they did have their own style of dressing.

You could easily tell Vanitas and I apart because he was slightly taller and had almost black hair with a tint of blue as opposed to my brown hair but both were spiky in the same way. He had gold eyes instead of blue which were usually narrowed in anger or else taunting. Vanitas wasn't friendly at all either, while I had my smart ass comments I still had some friends, but my brother didn't seem to really want any friends. There were some guys at school he hung out with but I never saw them around our place, I supposed he just went out with them.

"Why do you always have to do that anyway Riku?" I asked my silver haired friend trying to keep the irritation out of my voice for Ventus' sake.

"I'm just kidding Sora geez." he said and flicked his bangs out of his eyes.

I knew they didn't get along and Vanitas was a jerk to me a lot too, but he was still my twin and I didn't like anyone insulting him around me. I just huffed and turned back to Roxas seeing a smirk on his face. He laughed and started talking about the movie we were going to see.

When we got to the mall the girls took the lead and we let them because most of us guys usually just got lost anyway. Namine and Ventus had their hands entwined and were smiling at each other shyly. Those two had just started dating, and it was any wonder they even managed to get that done with how embarrassed they got around each other. They were a little too cute anyway. Kairi and Xion were also walking with their arms around each other but I didn't mind, because it made me happy to see the shock and revulsion on some of the other shoppers' faces. Riku was walking a little ahead of me with his hands in his pockets looking bored out of his mind already.

"Are you planning on buying anything?" Roxas asked and I looked over at him next to me. I shrugged a shoulder.

"Hadn't planned on it. I didn't even want to come here remember?" I said pointedly. Roxas grinned.

"Like you'd say no to shopping!" he squealed and batted his eyelashes at me teasingly. I hip checked him and almost sent him into the fountain we were walking by.

"You are so queer." I laughed at him.

We teased each other like that because one: being best friends nearly your whole lives will do that, second: it was funny, and third: we were actually both gay.

"Would you two quit rough housing?"

"Yeah, you'll get us thrown out."

Kairi and Xion both were giving us disapproving looks as we caught up with the rest of them. Roxas and I leered at them.

"We aren't the ones all over each other." Roxas singsonged at them.

"Yeah at least we still have our own space bubbles." I added with a chuckle.

Roxas suddenly attached himself to my side and wrapped his arms around me. Playing along, I wound my hands around his neck and one leg drew up to curl around his waist. I pressed my cheek against his and we both batted our eyelashes Kairi. All of them cracked up laughing and a few passerby looked scandalized.

"That looks so wrong." Ventus muttered and pulled Namine around with him. The others giggled and followed them. Roxas and I peeled away from each other rather pleased with ourselves.

"You're gonna give Ven a heart attack." I told him as we continued into one of the big department stores.

"It's not my fault we're identical. He doesn't care if it freaks me out when him and Namine are all over each other." Roxas said defensively.

"Can you imagine if I attacked someone like that in front of Vanitas?" I asked and laughed at the mental image.

"I think he'd either kill you or the poor guy you were making out with." Roxas said with a shudder.

"Probably both." I muttered and Roxas agreed.

We ended up staying at the mall a lot longer than I would have liked until finally we left to go to the movies. We stood in line to buy our tickets then quickly made our way to the concession stand.

"Share a popcorn?" I asked Roxas.

I was standing behind the blond in line and the rest were once again in front of us. How did we always end up at the back? I leaned forward to rest my chin on his shoulder.

"If you buy the soda." he said and flicked my nose.

I playfully licked his cheek getting a squeal from him and leaned back. Riku whipped around at the noise and saw Roxas rubbing his cheek with his shirt. I grinned at the silverette and he laughed reaching around the blond to bump my fist.

After we got our food we went to get our seats and spent about five minutes deciding who got to sit next to who. Having a group that includes two couples made this rather more difficult than it needed to be. We ended up sitting in the order of Xion, Kairi, Namine, Ventus, Riku, Roxas then me. I complained about being on the end and not getting the better view, but they ignored me. I sighed and watched the credits roll, occasionally grabbing handfuls of popcorn out of Roxas's lap.

Throughout the movie Roxas kept leaning over to whisper in Riku's ear and the two would giggle and nod their heads. Normally I don't really care what my friends talk about when I can't hear them but for some reason this bothered me. I was sitting next to him too wasn't I? Why couldn't he share his thoughts with me? It was getting hard for me to concentrate on the movie going on in front of me when Riku would dip head head so Roxas could put his lips against his ear. Don't get me wrong it's not like I had a crush on either one of them. I mean they're both ridiculously hot but yeah they're just friends. My friends. My gay friends who look an awful lot like they're flirting. Something in my chest twisted and I stood up and said something about getting candy.

I quickly made my way up the theater and through the doors into the hallway. I leaned against the wall with my arms folded feeling my heart pound and closed my eyes. I wasn't jealous. This was stupid. Roxas had been my friend forever and I never felt like this about him before. I had enough sense to realize the anger I was feeling, was because of Roxas talking to Riku like that, touching Riku like that not the other way around. It's not like they're dating Sora get a grip. It would be awful if they did though, I'd be the oddball out then. All my friends would consist of three romantic couples plus me. I ground my teeth at the thought. It's not that I hadn't ever dated before, there was that time in freshman year with Hayner. It didn't last long, but still it counts. I opened my eyes to see Roxas standing in front of me looking confused.

"I thought you were getting candy?" he asked sounding a little concerned.

I didn't know how to answer him. I couldn't very well tell him I had just discovered that I apparently had a crush on him. Even though we're both gay and accepted each other instantly when we said so, we had never expressed that kind of interest in each other. I knew our friendship would survive sure, but not my pride at being rejected. I honestly didn't even know what his type was. Roxas had never dated anyone that I knew of and he would have told me. I shook my head at a loss.

He took a step closer so he was standing right in front of me. His eyes were the same bright blue as mine only a few shades lighter. I watched him blink a couple times and his long eyelashes caught my attention. Had I ever just stared at his gorgeous face this close before? Friends didn't really do that often, so I guess it was understandable. His eyes searched mine for something and I still didn't answer him. He brought a hand up towards my face and opened his mouth to say something. I didn't consciously decide to move, but the next instant I had reversed our positions and pressed him against the wall with my lips on his.

I waited with my heart pounding, for him to respond either with his lips or his fist but very much hoping for the former. His brain seemed to be on autopilot as much as mine for it only took him a few breaths before his lips were pressing back returning my kiss. Elated, I ran a hand into his spiky hair and deepened the kiss.

Roxas brought his hands up to wrap around my waist and pull our bodies closer together. I placed a hand possessively on his hip and moved it under the edge of his shirt to feel soft skin. He made a noise against me and I drew my tongue back along his searching every part of his warm mouth. Kissing Roxas was so much better than anything I had done before. Every movement he responded to, every touch made me hotter for him. I pulled back to look at his face and the want in those half lidded eyes almost made me moan for him. Instead I attacked his neck with my lips and tongue which made him take a shuddering breath.

His hands moved over my back down to tuck into the pockets of my jeans and he squeezed. I groaned against his throat and rolled my hips forward in retaliation. His breath hitched and he thrust back. If I had been trying to keep my eyes open I would have failed because that move nearly made me come undone. I moved my lips to his once more and our lust made our kiss harsher than the previous one. I pressed my body into his as hard as I could letting him feel just how aroused I was, and Roxas moaned into my mouth.

"Hey guys what-holy shit!" 

"Damn that's hot!"

"Ah! My eyes!"

I reluctantly pulled away from the blond I had pinned, to turn and look at the rest of our friends who were staring at us in shock. I licked my lips and looked at Roxas.

"Um...hi." he said numbly.

"Man now I know why you get mad at me. That was way creepy to see." Ventus said and slowly drew his hand away from his eyes.

"I disagree that was totally sexy." Kairi said grinning and Xion nodded enthusiastically.

"I thought only straight girls liked guys making out?" Riku asked confused.

"If they're cute like these two it doesn't matter." Xion corrected.

"Yes well we're so glad you enjoyed the show." I snapped, a bit embarrassed to be caught like this. Roxas looked equally mortified next to me and without thought I grabbed his wrist and tugged him after me heading to the parking lot.

"We'll be by the car." I shot over my shoulder at the group. Their laughter followed us out the door.

We killed the time it took for them to catch up making out against the car. Once everyone had piled back into the SUV we decided to go get some food and headed to the cafe where Demyx worked. He always got us discounts since he was the blond twins' friend.

"I heard there's a party tonight at Rikku's house. You guys want to go?" Kairi asked eating her girly low-carb salad.

Riku and Xion instantly agreed. Namine and Ventus looked as if they'd rather not, but Kairi and Xion used their evil pouts of death and the two blonds nodded anyway. I sighed knowing that where Ventus goes Roxas does too, I had wanted some alone time with my new-found er boyfriend? I suppose we should get around to that at some point. Sure enough Roxas was nodding only seconds after Ven did, so I agreed.

That turned out to be a pretty bad idea.

As soon as we were through the door the other two couples bailed and took Riku with them. Roxas latched onto my hand and drug me after his brother. We saw a lot of our fellow juniors as well as seniors from school, dancing and drinking as we weaved through the giant house.

"Hey boys!" Rikku spotted us as we passed her leaning against the wall, beer cup in hand next to her intimidating boyfriend Vincent. I paused to say hi but Roxas dropped my wrist to continue on into the next room. A bit miffed he had ignored me, I asked Rikku how the party was going.

"Oh it's great! My parents are on vacation again so I'm probably gonna have one next weekend too!" she shouted happily over the blaring music.

I put a fake smile on my face and nodded along. I saw Vincent was giving me the evil eye, so I excused myself pretty quickly. I wasn't a wimp, but Vincent was known to be almost obsessively protective over his hyperactive girlfriend, and I had no desire to found out how true that rumor was. I made my way into the next room expecting to find my missing boyfriend(?) but had no such luck as it turned out to be a pool room.

"Screw this then." I muttered darkly getting more pissed off.

I made an about-face and headed towards the kitchen to get a drink. I couldn't believe they'd all ditched me knowing I didn't really care for the party scene. I figured I'd get a good buzz going and try to have some fun until we could leave. I would've just left then, but we all came in Kairi's car which was rather stupid in retrospect.

I dodged a couple football team losers to grab a full cup of booze and zipped back out of the way. I wasn't that small for a guy but 5'7" compared to the 6 foot and up meat-heads in my way, I just figured the safest bet was to dash. I took a good swig of the stuff in my hand, which tasted pretty awful really, but I didn't expect better out of a teenage party seeing as we couldn't afford the good stuff or even buy it legally. Wanting to be able to hear myself think, I headed away from the speakers and wandered down a hallway. That's when I heard the unmistakable sounds of a couple that were only aware of each other. Morbidly curious, I rounded the corner only to stop in pure shock.

There in front of me, twisted so tightly around the other boy I wasn't sure which hands were whose, was Vanitas. It took me a moment to recognize the other guy that he hung out with, a blond named Cloud. I couldn't have looked away if I wanted to from their bodies pressed against each other, Vanitas was the one against the wall but even as I watched they twisted around to slam Cloud in his place. Vanitas devoured Cloud's mouth and gave him a good grope. Cloud tugged hard on black spikes and placed a hand around my twins' throat causing him to growl. I decided that the blond twins were right, and there was something wholly wrong about watching someone who at this angle looked like me, manhandling and being manhandled by someone I didn't even know. I tore myself away attempting to save my sanity and not traumatize my eyes further.

I hurried quickly back down the hallway and turned the opposite direction at the intersection (yes this house is that fucking huge) that I came down. I leaned against the wall once I could no longer hear them, and closed my eyes tightly. That was beyond bizarre. I had no idea that Vanitas even liked anyone enough to do that with. And I thought he hated parties! Well, so do I but here I am. I had never thought of Vanitas dating anyone really, he was always so full of aggression and dark thoughts. How long have they been together? Had he had sex and not told me? I couldn't help but feel hurt at that. I was planning on telling him about Roxas when I got home.

I brooded against the wall for a while, my thoughts circling distractedly. Was he always that domineering? Although, Cloud didn't seem to mind much and fought him the entire time anyway. Maybe they just worked well together. It made me wonder what I would be like whenever Roxas and I have sex. Hell, I didn't even know if I was more of an uke or a seme and what about Roxas? Were we even compatible for sex? Making out is completely different in that regard. Those thoughts made me think once more of my brother and Cloud. As much as they had fought for control who ended up on top? I shook that thought away quickly. Not going there Sora.

I was so unaware of my surroundings, it took me a minute to realize I was no longer alone in my hallway. I looked up at the tall blue haired senior in front of me, smelled the alcohol on his breath, recalled that he hated my brother and my only thought was: Shit. Keeping my face calm I sneered at him.

"What do you want Saix?"

"You know, as much as I hate that little fucking twin of yours...you Sora are much nicer. Both of you have a very sexy body," Saix leaned closer to me and I plastered myself to the wall in disgust. This guy was very much in my space and I wasn't sure if I could take him. "You don't have that rotten attitude though, yes you are much more _pleasing_ Sora." He nearly caressed my name when he said it and I lost it.

I formed my fingers into a tight fist and swung at his face. Unfortunately, this senior happened to be in the swordplay club and was one of the top students in hand to hand dueling so he easily caught my fist. Saix seemed surprised for only a second, before leering at me again and used the grip he had on me to pull me flush against his body. I growled and brought my knee up to try and hit him, but he twisted me around and slammed me into the wall. The breath was knocked out of me and I squirmed as he moved to press against me again. The hand he already held was pulled uncomfortably tight behind my back and he swiftly planted his hand over my other one so I couldn't lash out. I tried to throw a kick at him, but he simply used my momentum to spread my legs and get one of his between them.

"This is so much more fun than fighting Vanitas. He knows not to get close, you however..." Saix breathed in my ear then licked the shell. Repulsed by the feel of him around me I jerked in his grasp as hard as I could.

"Get off!" I snarled at him.

"I would make a bad joke here but that would be beneath me." he drawled and tightened his hold on me.

I picked up one of my feet, and by pure luck managed to bring it down hard on his toes. He grunted and loosened his grip enough for me to tear away from him and then I was running. I didn't care if my masculine pride had to take a hit for this, that asshole was stronger than me and damned if I was going to let him use me in any way. I didn't get far, before his longer legs let him catch up and he threw himself on me tackling me to the floor.

My forehead hit the carpet with ringing force and it took precious moments for me to bring myself around. Saix had flipped me over and was straddling me with one of his long hands pinning both of mine above my head before I knew what happened. The look in his ice blue eyes was not friendly. Before I could react he slammed his fist into my solar plexus causing me to gasp out what air I had left. Fuck that hurt! I couldn't draw breath though I was wheezing painfully.

"Can't have you yelling for help. Odds are no one would hear you over the music but I like to take precautions." Saix hissed then leaned down to bite my neck.

I bucked weakly under him trying to throw him off, but he was too heavy. My lungs burned for air and my chest hurt where he cruelly pressed down onto the forming bruise where his hit landed. Finally, I gasped and was able to breath shallowly enough to clear my dizzy thoughts. Saix ground his pelvis into mine and locked his teeth onto my shoulder hard enough to break skin. I whined in my throat, still unable to make more noise. His grip tightened on my wrists painfully, while his other hand ran my shirt up my chest and he bent down to draw his tongue over me.

"Gah! S-stop it!" I attempted to snarl, but it came out weakly. I tried to take a deep breath to yell but he put his whole weight into my chest and I choked.

"I said shut up Sora." he ordered coldly. He lowered his hand to the front of my jeans and I dragged a ragged breath in and thrashed against him. His weight was tossed to one side of my body, but his hold didn't falter even as I squirmed again. His free hand took aim and he brought his punch down onto my stomach this time, making me gasp and curl inward as far as I was allowed. Tears pricked my eyelids, but I blinked them away trying to focus on getting more oxygen.

"I take it back. You have as much attitude as that brother of yours." Saix spoke with a growl and went back to trying to take my jeans off.

Unexpectedly, there was a loud noise of running footsteps and in the next second Saix was being thrown off me with some force. I hissed and curled into a ball to ease my bruises and lungs, watching while Cloud and Vanitas both beat my attacker mercilessly. Cloud looked angry, but it paled in comparison to the look of utter fury on my brother's face. I realized I had never seen him truly mad until this moment. His golden eyes were razor sharp with loathing as he hit Saix across the face sending the taller teen to the floor.

"How dare you touch my brother?" his voice was low with hatred and trembled with what I knew was barely repressed control.

Saix smirked up at Vanitas and Cloud standing over him. His gaze then cut to me and I slowly sat up giving him my angriest glare.

"He would have liked it, after all don't you like your sex a little rough Vanitas?" he drawled looking back at the other two.

My twin hissed spitefully and slammed his foot into Saix's side. He knocked his head into the ground and lay still, unconscious. I took a few careful breaths, glad I could breath once more and got unsteadily to my feet. Vanitas was instantly at my side wrapping an arm around to hold me up. It startled me for a moment, because it had been years since he had touched me with anything other than a punch or slap.

Cloud glanced between us uneasily and my brother gave him a nod, and his eyes softened just a bit. Cloud returned the look, gave me a light pat on the shoulder and left. I opened my mouth to say something but Vanitas hushed me and led me away from the scene. I leaned into him heavily as my entire torso ached with each step and every breath. Next time I was in a fight I knew where to punch the other guy now! Having your lungs practically closed off was debilitating and obviously useful for getting your way. I tried to keep my thoughts clear of exactly how I would have ended up had Vanitas and Cloud not found me.

My brother took me the back way out the house, through a few rooms with only drunk teenagers too distracted to notice us. I still felt a little dizzy and couldn't help but think I was forgetting something, when a voice called across to us on the lawn.

"Hey! Sora!" Roxas and Ventus were running towards us looking worried.

I didn't see the rest of my friends and I figured they had separated off, presumably to look for me. Vanitas merely glared at the other pair of twins as they stopped in front of us and their eyes took in my appearance. I wasn't sure what I looked like at the moment, but I figured it wasn't pretty.

"What the hell? Are you okay?" they both asked in unison, another twin trait me and my brother didn't share.

"He's fine. I'm taking him home." Vanitas answered darkly. His adrenaline and anger had not dissipated in the least, and I could feel it rolling off him in waves. I nodded my head and tried to look tired, as opposed to beaten and sexually assaulted. They didn't buy it.

"Sora I went to look for you! I'm so sorry we got separated! But I couldn't-are you really sure he's okay?" Roxas rambled and directed the last to my brother.

I slipped down his side a bit, feeling lightheaded and Vanitas quickly hoisted me back up and brought his other arm to rest on my waist. His eyes briefly flashed with concern at me before turning back to my best friend.

"He had too much to drink." he snapped at the blonds and turned to tow me towards his car.

Roxas and Ventus followed quietly. Vanitas unlocked the passenger door once we reached it, and together we clumsily got me into the seat. I panted a bit and held onto my chest again, but looked up and gave my friends a small smile.

"I'm fine. I'll talk to you guys tomorrow okay?" I rasped out.

This did not seem to ease their fears at all and Roxas stepped forward to grab my hand. Vanitas glared at him, then went around to the driver side and got in. Roxas squeezed my hand and gently cupped the side of my face.

"I'll call you in the morning alright? You will tell me what happened." he spoke gently but firmly.

I couldn't bring myself to argue, knowing that tomorrow I would probably want to tell him, right now all I wanted to do was sleep. I nodded within his grasp and he gave me a tight smile before releasing me to step back and close my door for me. Vanitas revved the car and drove off down the street leaving them behind.

I stayed silent having no idea what to say to my brother. My thoughts were all jumbled up still and I was counting on him not asking any questions. I could see the white knuckled grip he had on the steering wheel and his eyes were hard as he glared at the road. I hoped he wasn't angry with me, but I couldn't really tell. I was not up to arguing either way, so I leaned my head back and let my eyes close.

Vanitas said nothing as he parked the car in our driveway and got out. I was thankful that our parents were gone at the moment. They took lots of business trips over the weekends, so it wasn't usually an issue. The door opened and Vanitas was there with his hand out waiting for me. I slowly slid out of the car and leaned into him again as his arm came around my back. He lead the way into the house locking the door behind us, and took me through the living room to the bathroom. I looked at him confused, but let him gently set me down onto the toilet lid. I blinked at him then his hands came up to grasp the hem of my shirt and I shrank away.

"W-hat." I coughed.

Vanitas 'tsked' at me and batted my hands away so he could strip my shirt off. I watched his face carefully as his brows pulled down and his lips thinned. I glanced at my chest and winced. There was already an ugly dark bruise from the first hit, which looked only this side of black and my stomach was a nasty green that looked like it was getting darker as well. I felt his hand come under my chin to lift my face up to his as he suddenly bent over me and was only a foot away.

"Sora. Are you alright?" he asked and his deep voice was softened in concern.

I had to think for a minute before giving up on ever hearing him this worried before. I felt myself nod dumbly in reply. Vanitas released a deep breath and drew away. He didn't say anything further, but grabbed some salve out of the medicine cabinet and helped me put it on the bruises. My eyes drooped by the time he was done and he helped me into my bedroom and set me on the bed. My twin turned to leave, but I reached out and caught his wrist.

"Sorry." I said softly and looked at the floor.

My brother was so tough, he would have never let some asshole get the jump on him like I did. He had to be so embarrassed to be related to me right now. Hell I wasn't looking forward to admitting what happened to Roxas, much less my friends but they deserved to know. Vanitas surprised me by twining our fingers together gently and he stepped closer and put his arm around my shoulders. I pressed my face into his chest and relaxed.

"It wasn't your fault Sora. Saix is one of the strongest guys at school. I should say _was_." Vanitas said blackly. He cleared his throat and continued. "When I saw him on top of you...it was all I could do not to rip the bastard's arms off." he voice shook and I put my arms around him in comfort.

"Thank you." I mumbled against him.

"You're my brother Sora, more than that you're my twin. I'm not about to let anyone hurt you. That's my job." Vanitas said with trapped emotion in his voice.

I squeezed him, then let go knowing there was only so much he could take. Indeed, he seemed to realize what he had confessed and stepped back quickly. His gaze held mine a few moments, before he gently ruffled my brown spikes then left the room. I smiled to myself as I shrugged as carefully as I could out of my jeans and lay down under the covers. I knew my brother loved me.

The next day was probably one of my most uncomfortable. Roxas indeed called bright and early and demanded to come over. I had to pace in front of him not looking in his face out of shame, as I recounted what happened the night before. It seemed the occasion to witness more emotion previously unseen from people close to me, because Roxas was angrier than I had ever seen him. It took me about half an hour to calm him down enough to not try and find Saix himself. Vanitas helped again at that point by coming into the room and declaring his part in my rescue, including exactly how much damage he and Cloud had inflicted. That made Roxas feel a bit better and he consented to sitting on the couch with me after that.

Vanitas then had to ruin all of the happy thoughts I had gathered for him in the past twenty-four hours, by asking why Roxas got to hear this news first before everyone else. We glanced at each other before the blond bravely announced to my brother that we were dating. I then got to be used as a human shield, between said new boyfriend and my furious brother trying to get at him.

"It's okay! Vanitas don't kill him!" I yelped and held my hands out trying not to get hit by flying angry fists. Did I mention that since last night Vanitas has apparently decided to be super overprotective?

"Aren't you and Cloud dating anyway? What's the difference?" Roxas asked my brother from behind my back.

Vanitas froze and his eyes seemed to blacken. Oh shit. I hadn't even told Roxas about catching them at the party, so how did he know anyway?

"What. The. Hell. Roxas." he ground out.

"I'm just saying!" my boyfriend and most likely, soon to be dead best friend said quickly.

I could have sided with Roxas on this one and admitted to seeing my twin with his own blond, but I liked to keep my limps intact thank you. I yelled a goodbye to Roxas as Vanitas chased him out of the house and followed him to his car screaming obscenities and threats against his person. I laughed to myself knowing this was just the tip of the iceberg.

Telling the rest of my friends wasn't so bad, since I just called them on the phone. I didn't actually see the need to tell Ventus, since by that point I was sure Roxas had already filled him in. Kairi, Xion and Namine were horrified and offered to bake me all sorts of cookies and sweets to make me feel better; which I had to admit I took full advantage of. It was rather awkward telling Riku though, and after I had stuttered about helplessly for a few minutes Vanitas sighed angrily and ripped the phone away from me and proceeded to tell him in full graphic detail what had happened.

My face resembled a very ripe tomato when he gave me the phone back with a smirk and a look that said _there I helped_. It was easier to calm Riku down but, I had a feeling he was going to be rather protective of me from now on too. Looks like I'm not going anywhere by myself for a while. Oh well, at least I didn't have to go to another stupid party thanks to this. The other good thing was, over the next week Vanitas actually deemed me worthy to talk to and we even hung out a bit.

I had always been a bit jealous of Roxas and Ventus's relationship, knowing that me and my twin would never been that close. I wasn't so jealous anymore now that we were acting like brothers again though. I just had to go to Roxas's house if I wanted to make out with him, because Vanitas had banned him from ours. Which I thought was rather hypocritical, since he invited Cloud over most days now. It seemed that we both had a thing for blonds.

Wow um well that was a damn long one shot lol. I seriously let my muse run away with me this time as I had planned this to be maybe half the actual length. It took a totally different direction too! The whole Saix/Sora attack thing? Yeah I have no idea where that came from...hope you guys like it!


End file.
